Strikeforce
by Lord Musashi
Summary: Lu Bu has drowned his sorrows after losing his men and Xia Pi. However, Liu Bei will go at his furthest to prevent Lu Bu attacking Cao Cao just yet. He knows that Zuo Ci is up to another spell, but they cannot find him and stop his evil. But is he evil?


**STRIKEFORCE **

**Author's Note:** This story is set in 208. This is not historricaly accurate, or battle accurate, just random. OK. All chapters have between 2500 and 3500 words in it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except from Lu Bu's officer, Dui Su, (Who is owned by KingZhongmou), and Lu Bu's son, Lu Shao.

**Chapter 1. Power of the New God of War**

**March 11th 208, 1pm**

_"I'm not actually sure if this is going to work," Zhang Liao growled. "Look about it. If we send Diao Chan and Gao Shun to block off the river, Huo Cheng and Song Xian to attack Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, me and Cao Xing to attack Xu Huang, and everyone else to guard the castle, Liu Bei will be able to press through Xiao Pei and capture your daughter, and fight off Yuan Shu too!"  
"Rot it, Liao," Lu Bu screamed. "If we're going to do something now, we'll do it now! Son Shao, you go and find your sister and bring her back! Everyone else attack where I told you!"_

Lu Shao walked into the room to see Lu Bu lying down against the table. He walked towards the man, wearing just a silk white clothes and his hair let out. Lu Bu sat up slowly, having heard someone walk into the room. He turned around to see Lu Shao standing with his hands together.

"Father?" Lu Shao said. "Have you been drinking again?"  
"Shao, Shao. Shao is he back? Is he?" Lu Bu closed his eyes and put his head back onto the table. He muttered things and then he sighed.  
"Father. You don't seem that well. Father, please." Lu Shao sat next to him.

Lu Shao closed his eyes too and lied his head next to his father's. The door opened and a woman dressed in a skirt and a bra. She also had a tiara on and a chain on her left arm. She also had two roses, one in each hand. She sat next to Lu Bu and held his hand. Lu Bu sat up and looked at her. Lu Shao stood up and smiled at her and walked away. He walked through the door and closed it behind him. Lu Bu sat up and looked at her.

"Why him? We failed!" Lu Bu shouted. Lu Bu stood up and walked towards the fireplace. "I was disobediant, Diao Chan! I let Liao slip away! Xing fell to that Xiahou coward and those scumbags defected and let me to die. I let them to die! Gao Shun and poor Chen Gong were taken and I sat down and admitted defeat! Diao Chan, it is I who commited the CRIME!"

Lu Bu punched the wall, and then pulled his arm back. He looked at her and then walked forwards. He was ashamed with himself. He ran towards the door and threw it open and walked into the corridoors. He walked off all the way down to the end.

"My Lord. Lu Bu. It is not you," she cried. She walked out after him. "My love. It is Cao Cao who needs to pay, it is no-"  
"It's me!" Lu Bu screamed at a loud tone. "I COMMITTED THE CRIME OF BETRAYING MY MEN AND ALLOWED MY MEN TO BETRAY ME! IF IT WAS THEM! IF IT WAS CAO CAO, I WOULD'VE KILLED EVERYONE INCLUDING MYSELF!!"

Diao Chan shaked her heas as Lu Bu continued to walk. He pushed a door open and began to stare at the room. A note on a chair by another fireplace was sitting there. Lu Bu breathed in and walked into the room.

"Diao Chan, it was them. Wasn't it?" Lu Bu asked. Lu Bu clenched his fists and picked up a knife that lied next to him. "GOD DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU SAY SOMETHING WHEN THEY INVADED! I AM EVEN TO MAD TO... TO.." Lu Bu breathed in again and dropped the knife. He sat down and looked at her and then turned his head to the letter. He stared at it for some time and then frowned. "Who wrote it, I wonder?"

Lu Bu picked up the letter and smiled. He began to read it:

'_Hmm... Lu Bu, huh?  
This is Yuan Shao. You know me? From the Dong Coalition? Well, I have to say,  
it wouldn't be like me to do this but, I too, have difficulties with my old friend  
Cao Cao. So, I am invading him later this year at Guan Du. I will be highly much  
outnumbered, since Cao Cao's got all your men and I have a few bases. So, I  
will be very grateful if you help me invade Cao Cao. You can get half of what we  
will have captured. As in the land and the loot and... We can keep a long alliance  
going on. I heard it lasts as long as you want. Let's make it 3 years? Hmm...?  
Well, my greetings, Yuan Shao!_

_P.S. Emperor Xian wants to have a meeting with you on the 1st day of the 208 Fall. Thanks, General!'_

"What else? Diao Chan?" Lu Bu asked. Lu Bu left the note on the table. He stood up and watched her grab the note. "September, we must wait for? DIAO CHAN! Get Lu Shao."  
"But, what about the Battle at Guan Du? And the meeting? Lu Bu, explain this?" she cried. She looked at him with sorrow eyes.  
"Diao Chan, let's stop talking and let's start listening to my ORDERS!" he shouted. "We'll watch them crumble and... I'm sorry... Let's wait for Yuan Shao to be defeated and when there is only a few people left, we STRIKE THEM AND FIND... Let's find Liao and then take all their men. REMEMBER, when they betrayed US! Diao Chan, we get revenge! DON'T WE?!"

Diao Chan nodded and walked out slowly. He stared at her and stood up, walking over to the door as well. A figure with a crown and a small amount of hair going into the air, and a long beard that agreed beauty with a small moustache, was standing in a green and yellow sash. He had one sleeve and on the other hand had a armguard. He had another shorter figure next to him, who was wearing a smaller crown, with messy hair, and a large green coat with white fur. He wore a breastplate that was connected to baggy trousers and a backplate. He also had a blue shirt under the breastplate and a red necklace. And a armguard on each wrist. The taller and more mature man was holding a large halberd, nearly touching the ceiling, while the shorter and less mature man was wielding a smaller version of the older man's halberd.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Lu Bu asked himself. He walked closer to the men. "I REMEMBER YOUR FACE FROM XIA PI! WAIT, GUAN YU!"  
"So who am I then? Guan Ping is the name, and I will protect my father at all costs!" the shorter man said.  
"HEY! You attacked me, so why are you protecting? GET OUT!" Lu Bu called. Lu Bu looked around him as guards wearing green began to surround him. "Ha! Is this all you have? Swine!"

The soldiers were waiting to attack him. Diao Chan was watching, when she ran away quietly. Lu Bu groaned, and then raised his hands into the air. He heard someone shout 'I've got his weapons' so Lu Bu began to run towards the guards. He punched the first one and then spun around and knocked out the next. Guan Yu, the bearded one, nodded his head and readied his blades. Lu Bu saw a sword aimed directly at his head. Usually he would let it hit, but now he had armour, he ducked. The sword was heading to Guan Ping, but he pulled his hand out and stopped it. Lu Bu widened his eyes.

A guard ran towards him and leg swiped Lu Bu. However he jumped onto the man's head and then leaped off it onto the heads of the men who were standing. He began to run over their heads and shoulders to find the man with his blades. Everyone he stepped on was knocked out cold. He jumped onto the floor and dived at a man who was spinning his weapon around in circles. Lu Bu rolled up into a ball and began to flip. Eventually, Lu Bu kicked the man in his face and grabbed his blades while it fell. Upon landing, Lu Bu began to run at Guan Yu, as Dui Su, a general, and Lu Shao ran forwards with troops, in the group stood Diao Chan.

Lu Bu smiled as Lu Shao and Dui Su began to engage combat with Guan Ping. Lu Bu twisted his blades around and charged at Guan Yu who was charging at him. They both jumped into the air in a deadlock, and then landed on the floor, still trapped in it. Lu Bu and Guan Yu found themselves releasing blades. Lu Bu spun around and threw a blade of the two double-edged blades he had. Guan Ping stretched out his halberd to slay Dui Su, but a clash with Lu Bu's blade put the strike to an end.

Lu Bu then began to chop at Guan Yu, who defended each blow one by one. An explosion on one side of the castle was heard, and flames began to torch behind Diao Chan. Outside the castle, Zhao Yun, a back-up unit to Guan Yu ran up the ladder and onto the top of the castle. Part of the wall crumbled and an explosion was set. Lu Bu, Guan Yu and Guan Ping flew into the air alongside a few dead soldiers. They landed on the floor. As Lu Bu engaged combat with Guan Ping, Lu Shao, Dui Su and Diao Chan began to charge up some stairs.

Lu Bu striked at Zhao Yun, who successfully backed off the blow. However the result was Zhao Yun dropping back. Two people, one wearing a white and green top and the other wearing a complete golden armour set and a sword, jumped up into the air and caught Zhao Yun bringing him back to his feet.

"I, Guan Yu, declare myself the new God of War!" Guan Yu called. Guan Yu stood up straight and rised his halberd into the air.  
"And I as Zhao Yun myself, demand to fight for the very peace of this land!" Zhao Yun cheered as he kneeled down.  
"I, Ma Chao, will stand against all that is injustice!" the armour wearer squeeled. He kneeled next to Zhao Yun.  
"Hey! Zhang Fei's gonna rip out some meat! That's me by the way!" the yellow and white clothe wearer screamed, standing next to Guan Yu.  
"Guess I must reveal myself too!" someone shouted. The person ran up the stairs hacking down Lu Bu's men. He stood next to Guan Yu as well, ending with a spin. "I'm Huang Zhong!"

Lu Bu looked at them who was joined by a load of officers. The final person, Lu Bu identified at first sight... Liu Bei. Liu Bei was standing on a platform that was being pushed by some soldiers. Liu Bei waited for the platform to stop behind Guan Yu.

"Liu Bei, am I!" Liu Bei screamed. "Alongside Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying and... Lord Ju Ga Nao T!"  
"Lord who?" Dui Su asked, stepping beside Lu Bu, along with Lu Shao, Dui Su.  
"Lord Ju Ga Nao T!" Liu Bei said, as a wooden creature with wheels began to ride along breathing fire. "I have outnumbered you!" Soldiers began to run out to help Liu Bei. "Ha!"  
"Really?" Lu Bu asked, thrusting his blade around. He walked up to Liu Bei. Another explosion went off behind the castle. Men, atleast a thousand began to attack. "Shao on Guan Ping."

Lu Bu began to attack at Guan Yu, spiking him around. Zhao Yun charged at Lu Bu, but Lu Bu smacked him back onto the rest of them. Guan Yu walked back to leave Zhao Yun to charge again. Lu Bu knocked Guan Yu back to hit the floor. Lu Bu spun his weapons forwards three times. Zhao Yun blocked it and then striked forwards. Zhao Yun went forwards and began to strike Lu Bu but Lu Bu guared, and as a result, Zhao Yun's spear smacked against his nose. Zhao Yun quickly shaked it off and stepped forwards. Zhao Yun threw his spear at Lu Bu, but it missed and hit the floor. Zhao Yun through two daggers but they hit the wall. Lu Bu threw his blades at Zhao Yun but because of Zhao Yun's speedy movement, it missed. Zhao Yun grabbed back his spear and Lu Bu grabbed his blades.

Lu Bu swipe kicked Zhao Yun onto the floor and began to chop at Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun rolled away everytime leaving huge scars in the floor. Zhao Yun backflipped to stand up. Lu Bu began to swing his blade arund to get Zhao Yun's feet, but upon landing Zhao Yun jumped into the air and landed on Lu Bu's blades. Lu Bu kicked Zhao Yun back who drew more daggers and stared. He threw them at Lu Bu, but he grabbed them and threw them off the edge of the building. Zhao Yun ran to save them, but turned to a wall and ran up it, flipping around to stand on his feet and looking at Lu Bu.

Lu Bu spun around slowly to see him, and then roared. Zhao Yun fell off the edge of the building onto the floor. Zhao Yun stabbed his blade into the wall to hold his grip on his spear. He landed and looked up. Lu Bu walked towards the edge and looked down to see Zhao Yun alive. A large juggernaut was infront of him. It began to breathe fire at the soldiers infront of Zhao Yun who served Lu Bu. Zhao Yun leaped to avoid being accidentally burned and landed on top of it.

Zhao Yun jumped off to avoid being attacked by archers. He jumped onto a rock and then leaped again into the air. Lu Bu dived down, and spun his blades around, while Zhao Yun thrusted his spear. As their blades collided, the walls began to break down. A huge explosion went off and Zhao Yun and Lu Bu found themselves unguarded and infront of Guan Yu staring. Guan Yu ran forwards to Lu Bu who began to spin. Guan Yu bashed Lu Bu's blade back and began to make Lu Bu skid a battle against balance. Lu Bu kneeled down when he stopped moving back.

"Why did you come? If you wanted this so called peace?" Lu Bu asked. He kept his head hanging down. His hair was messy now. "Peace-makers often don't cause war, Liu Bei!"  
"We had to tell you," Guan Yu muttered. "The god, Zuo Ci, has ordered us himself that he is going to leave us in our figuration. He is going to cause a majority of damage up to 8 billion of us will be killed. If we die, we will be locked in the Satanian, the home of Sa Tan, Zuo Ci's cousin. And Zuo Ci will lock those as are good in the Zuocition, Zuo Ci's home."  
"That reason does not explain blowing up our castle! Plus, wasn't you ever as intelligent as Yuan Shao?" Lu Bu argued, looking up towards Dui Su. He smiled.  
"If we told you to your face you would've killed us. We had to beat you to get you to listen! Duh!" Zhang Fei shouted. Zhang Fei looked at Lu Bu. "Gee, wiz!"

Lu Bu frowned.

"I don't get your point. If you wanted the Strikeforce to work, you-"  
"We don't want it to work, Lu Bu!" Liu Bei sighed, stepping off his platform. "We wanted you to help us invade Zuo Ci."  
"But the point of the fact is we don't know where he is," Ma Chao said. He walked forwards and looked at Lu Bu. "So we need extra aid for help."  
"Cao Cao is a main point of the war, Lu Bu. Invited by Yuan Shao, Gongsun Zan and Sun Jian to attack him. I need you to, Lu Bu!" Liu Bei sighed promptly.  
"Cao Cao is every man's villain, Liu Bei. To me, he captured my very own daughter and men! To Zhao Yun, he killed his brother! To Ma Chao, he killed Ma Teng! To you, Liu Bei. He split up our friendship in exchange of lands and horses. Lands and Horses?! What a trade is that?!"

Eyes were over Liu Bei. Lu Shao frowned.

"For God's sake! MEN OF LU BU AND LIU BEI, COME TOGETHER! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! WE WILL FIND ZUO CI, STOP THE STRIKEFORCE AND ATTACK CAO CAO AND KILL HIM! WHO AGREES WITH ME, SAY AYE!!"

A silence by all officers and troops looked up at Lu Shao. Soldiers on the ground sat up, some injured. The dead ones were obviously... well... dead. All the men began to move forwards and beat their spears and swords against their chests.

"AYE!" all the men screamed. "HRAAAAH! YEEAAH! GO! LET'S DO IT!"

Lu Bu looked at Liu Bei and evilly stared at him. Lu Shao and Dui Su evilly stared at Zhao Yun and both drew swords very slowly. Diao Chan moved torwards Lu Bu and stood infront of him and began to look at the men. The flames and rocks were still burning and evolving around the castle, but the cheers of the men were higher than the colour and size of the flames.


End file.
